The Gift Exchange
by MSCIBET
Summary: Ficlet oneshot Christmas for Chlex.


Title: The Gift Exchange  
Author: superag  
Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Smallville or any of its characters are not owned by me and I make no money off anything that I write. Those people that own DC, WB have all the luck and all the ownership. I just do this for fun.

Synopsis: See the title.

A/N – Short ficlet that came to me in my merry and romantic holiday mood. Hope you enjoy.

…………………

"What's up with the box?" Lex pointed out the incredibly bright packaging sitting on the counter at the Talon. Looking over at Clark, he rolled his eyes.

"Lana's idea to drum up the Christmas spirit, which she has thought is somehow lacking." Clark picked up one of the small pieces of paper and offered one to Lex. Grudgingly, Lex pulled his pen and stared at the shiny gold paper.

"Lex, don't tell me Mr. 'I haven't celebrated Christmas for twenty years' is actually going to participate in this? Don't get me wrong – the more the merrier, but you don't have to."

Lex wrote his name simply and folded the paper and handed it to Lana. Taking both Clark and Lex's paper, she shoved them in the small hole in the box and smiled before disappearing into the storeroom.

"So when do we find out what in the world we have to do?"

"Tomorrow night we're drawing names. Just come by and get one."

"See you then." Lex picked up the latte that had been set in front of him and halfway nodded in Clark's direction. Turning and starting out the door, he halfway sidestepped to miss Chloe Sullivan.

"Sorry Lex. Have you seen Lana?"

"Follow the happy humming or Clark," he casually dropped and pointed in the direction that Clark disappeared to.

Halfway grunting in frustration, Chloe tried to break a smile, "Thanks, for what it's worth."

"Don't mention it. By the way, make sure Lana sees you enter the gift exchange program. She seems very adamant on chasing people around with those little gold slips of paper." Lex halfway smirked and took a drink.

"Already done. Guess who got stuck wrapping the box." Chloe smiled and walked toward the counter.

Lex nodded again in amusement as he exited the Talon.

…………….

The next night Lex pulled in front of his coffee house and stared at the place. Even if he didn't know where it was, he could have found it a mile away. Bright red lights covered the entire outside of the building. Getting out of the car, he put his sunglasses on. She had to be kidding, right?

"She's not kidding," Chloe quipped. "She and Clark spent most of last night cleaning out all of Nell's old lights and went a little overboard. Have fun telling her to take them down. I don't think you're going to convince her. Come on."

Lex opened the door up and suddenly thought he had entered Santa's North Pole. Eyeing Lana from across the room, he took a deep breath. "Excuse me Chloe."

Chloe watched as Lex purposely strolled away and then busted out laughing. "She's so going to pay."

"What?" Clark walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Chloe pointed slightly over at the two arguing.

"Guess Lex could only handle so much Christmas spirit."

Chloe looked up at him and laughed. "Lex, spirit? I bet everything will be down before we even draw names." Chloe and Clark both laughed before walking in and sitting down in the overly obvious circle that Lana had set up around the box.

Sitting down, Clark saved two seats before the rest of the seats were taken by various high school jock and cheerleaders hoping to draw each other. Lex shoved his hands in pockets in partial defeat over the decorative scheme and sat down next to Clark and some other random girl.

Leaning over in Clark's direction, he whispered, "How do I get sucked into these things?"

"Because your father stuck you in a town you don't belong and then went to prison and you haven't left." Clark and Lex shared a subtle giggle and both sat back in the chairs as if the next few minutes would compare to physical torture.

"Hello and welcome everyone to the first Talon gift exchange. As part of Christmas holidays, we are going to all draw names and buy gifts based on the listed hobbies and interests of the people that are on each paper. Then there's cookies and eggnog on the house." Lana smiled and picked up the box. "Now, who's first?"

Lana walked around with the box and teased several boys before the cheerleaders all drew names and whispered about each other's draws. Coming around the circle, she stood in front of both Lex and Clark, beaming.

"Make it interesting boys. I have to actually write about this in the Torch tomorrow," Chloe smirked. She pointed teasingly at Lex when he rolled his eyes at her in response.

Clark drew his name first and shoved it in his pocket. Lana looked down at Lex as if she was begging for him to participate. He couldn't back out now; the number would be uneven and he would ruin everything. He sighed and took one of the last pieces of paper out of the box and shoved it in his coat pocket.

"Who'd you get?" Clark questioned.

"Doesn't matter. I'll get my secretary to pick up something nice for whoever it is. I just feel bad for the person that thinks they have to actually get my something."

"Yeah," Clark agreed and looked at Chloe, who had drawn her name. Opening it up like a very unlucky fortune, her face contorted into dismay and confusion. "You?"

"Not telling," she covered as she shoved the name in the pocket of her purse. "I gotta get going. I actually have a paper to put bed before tomorrow and some studying." Getting up, she passed Lex and looked at him, "See ya."

"Bye," Lex quickly dropped as Chloe went out of the door. Getting up from his seat, he looked over the free spread that no one was eating and then looked at Clark. "She ok?"

"I don't know. Apparently she didn't like the name that she got for the gift exchange, like it freaked her."

"No more so than me. I have to go – early meeting. Say bye to Lana for me. And tell her the lights have to come down." Before Clark could respond, Lex was out the door, and he could hear the car speed off.

………………….

Lex sat his desk and pulled the small piece of paper out of his coat pocket. He waited for the name of the head cheerleader to appear and know a pair of earrings would do. His eyes widened at the name. Not believing his luck, he halfway smirked and laid the paper on the desk.

_Name: Chloe Sullivan_

_Interests: Writing for the Torch_

_Present Ideas: something unique…._

Sitting back in his chair, he realized that no secretary would handle this; he would do something so unique, so different she would never know it was him, at least not until the right time.

The Right Gift –

"Hey, you picked up a name for the gift exchange at the Talon last night?" Chloe asked, grabbing the sleeve of the nearest jock to the Torch's door.

Looking down at the crazy blond woman, he shrugged. "Yeah, why – you want to trade?"

Sighing in relief she didn't have to admit it, "Yes." The two pulled the small pieces of gold paper out and traded names. Chloe thanked the jock and closed the door behind her in the Torch office. Sitting down at the desk, she opened up the paper and peeked at the paper.

"Well, at least now I won't have to worry Lana that I'm moving in on her territory and the jocks can share a manly bonding moment." Shoving the new name back in her purse, she proceeded to search for gifts for the new name. This one she could handle; they had somewhat of a past.

_Name: Lex_

_Interests: _

_Present Ideas:_

Chloe remembered the couple of times that Lex could visit her during her days in hiding. They traded of pleasantries and enjoyed her beating him at Monopoly, which Chloe still to the day thought he threw the game. Looking at the computer, she saw something simple, elegant and about her price.

Lex had everything he wanted; she knew that, but it would be nice to maybe see it on his desk someday. Pressing the order button, she wrinkled her nose up hoping that her father giving her his credit card information for emergencies would be ok. Typing in the numbers, she smiled proudly at her choice and waited for her confirmation.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Clark, oh I was just finishing up some menial tasks before taking off. Are you heading out?" Chloe shoved the credit card information in the pocket with Lex's name and closed her purse quickly.

"No, I have this article to type for the basketball games from last night." He sat down at the computer and logged into his account and proceeded to type. Looking up at Chloe, he raised an eyebrow. "Are you ok? You look a little flushed."

Chloe felt of her face and realized the amount of heat her own body had generated during her simple buying experience. "Yeah, I'm great. I just have to get going."

Chloe turned to walk out of the Torch office and felt a sudden large wall in front of her. Focusing her eyes, she smelled a trace of scotch and cologne and gulped. Looking up, she took a step back and tried to suppress the already flushed feeling that Clark apparently could even see.

"Chloe, how is my favorite reporter today?" Lex backed up and picked up the folder she dropped. "In a rush – big story?"

"No, just trying to get home – you know Christmas shopping and all that." Chloe stepped around Lex and continued down the hall. Lex turned and watched her hurry off and paused, taking in her still lingering scent. Vanilla lavender was always a soothing choice for someone with so much vitality.

Halfway musing to himself about his set up, he smiled to himself and walked into the Torch office. "Chloe's her normal self again I see."

"Yeah, she chasing some perfect gift I think. She always takes everything so seriously regardless of how lame things might be." Clark looked up from his picture cropping and asked, "What's going on?"

"Nothing. I was dropping off the yearly donation bump to the school and was on my way out. Looks like you're buried. Good luck." Clark halfway waved without looking up from the computer screen, and Lex left.

Lex almost had reached his car when he caught Chloe red and talking to her phone. Walking up behind her, he pulled his phone out and handed it to her. Looking over her shoulder, she smiled and slid hers back in her pocket. "Shall I dial?" Lex joked as he looked at the flat tire on her car. Leaning against the higher side of the car, he dialed and proceeded to speak to another person in a very smooth tone. From the sound of the conversation, she would be taken care of shortly.

"You didn't have to." Chloe leaned against the car and looked up at the man that she had, up to the last few minutes, only known as a friend and nothing more. He hadn't paid any attention to her at all since she returned to Smallville. She knew he was busy, but she missed their almost weekly run-ins.

"I think this is the most time we have seen each other since the past summer." Lex said matter-of-factly, crossing his arms across his chest and looking down at her.

"We've both been busy. Dad and I took awhile just getting our lives back together and you were still trying to do away with dear old dad. Congrats by the way."

Lex raised an eyebrow, "I don't know if that's a celebratory moment. I believe that moment nearly killed me."

The two stood silently at the remembrance. Chloe had heard of the accident and remembered asking Clark to tell her exactly how Lex was doing until Lex finally showed up the hideout late in the summer.

"Sorry I dropped the ball with your hideout," Lex quietly dropped. "We never really talked about my lack of responsibility in that department."

Chloe looked up at him and tried to read his mind. Lex never realized the amount he gave away with his eyes when emotion was attached to his statements. Taking a chance of a bolder move, she gripped his upper arm. He had taken her before to make a point. How would it be different? "Lex, it's the past. And to tell you truth, I never expected any kind of apology. You're not the kind."

Watching his partially sad expression change to a smile, she poked him in the arm, "Just don't let it happen again. Besides, you've made up for it because your AAA guy is much faster than mine."

Hopping off the side of the car, she and Lex walked over to the man. Chloe pulled her wallet and watched as Lex simply signed the paperwork and handed her a second receipt.

"You didn't have to." She followed Lex over to his car and stepped back when he swung the door open.

"Leaning over the driver's window, he genuinely smiled at her. "Forget it – early Christmas present. Wouldn't want you to lose any more time shopping. Be careful." Lex closed the car and pulled out of the space.

Chloe watched as he drove away and suddenly felt the same flush feeling come over her, almost painfully against the north wind that was now coming in. She watched the man finish on her car and then sat in the parking lot for longer. She stared at the name on her gold piece of paper and smiled uncontrollably.

…………………

Lex returned to the mansion and headed down to the basement and looked around at the transformed room. Thinking to himself, the positive of the brink structure was the amount of empty rooms available for work.

"How are the plans coming?" He stopped a man heading into an adjoining room. "I'm in need of the room in the next day or so."

The man finished speaking to another man in a hardhat and turned his attention to Lex. "The main room is finished and soundproof to your specs. We are just completing the wiring on the attached room. It should be done tonight. Excuse me." Lex nodded in appreciation and watched the men feed what seemed to be miles and miles of wire through the walls into the next room. Feeling pleased with the progress, Lex returned to his office to work for a few more hours until the project was complete.

The next few days seemed to drag to Lex, even with the three out of town trips and the acquisition of his latest project. He hadn't seen or heard from Chloe in three days, not that he had expected to. They were again on talking terms, but that didn't mean she had to come around and visit. She wasn't that type of person. Lex laughed to himself thinking he should have planted some awful conspiracy that would lead her to his doorstep but that would be pushing his extreme. Besides, underhanded ploys were not his intent in getting her attention.

He looked at the small package that adorned his desk and fixed the hand tied ribbon. The wrapping paper didn't make a difference; the important, and very unique gift was enclosed. He hoped he hadn't overdone it.

Picking up his coat, he looked at his watch and walked out of the office with the gift.

……………

Chloe jumped out of the car and slammed the door, looking to get into the warmness of the Talon as soon as possible. Seeing the door open, she looked for the kind heart and spotted her new old friend. "Thank you. Hope we don't get snowed in," she giggled as she shook her hair out.

Lex watched as she shook her head and her hair fell lightly against her jaw. "Your coat? You may be cold, but Lana apparently thinks she doesn't have to pay for the heating this month." They both snickered at the comment as Lex hung up both coats and grabbed a poured coffee that were just put out. "Grab a seat."

Chloe nodded and placed her box down on the pile of presents that were wrapped and took a seat next to Lana. "So, I guess judging by the number of gifts stacked up that most people didn't back out of the game."

"Yeah, I bought a couple of extra things just in case, but even Lex said he brought his secret someone something." Chloe was impressed. He walked in with nothing, but apparently what he brought was his standard gift for a woman, something small and expensive.

Lex sat down at the table with just behind the two. Chloe turned around and looked at Lex and questioned, "What did you bring?"

"No, it's for whoever was my secret name." Crossing his hands in his lap, he resisted the urge to laugh.

Lana eventually opened the evening and the entire crowd gave into the round of Christmas Carols. Chloe turned quickly and looked at Lex and swore she had actually seen his lips move before he shot her a look of disgust.

The evening drug on as kids found different corners of the Talon to talk and hang out. Periodically, people would go look at the table of gifts and smile. Finally, Lana decided to close out of the evening and started calling out names. Jocks, cheerleaders, Lex.

The small box was nicely wrapped and actually surprised him. All eyes turned to the normally withdrawn man and waited for him to unwrap the gift. Popping the box open, Lex took the pen out and stared at it. It was a good heavy weight blue-gray metal trimmed in silver with the initials AJL in script. He marveled at the pen being a twist pen, his personal preference, much more classy then the noisy clickers.

He looked around the room and immediately knew it was someone that he knew or someone that had talked to someone that knew him well enough to be around him on a regular basis. It only left a few suspects. Upon finishing his glance around the room, he looked right in front of him.

"Nice pen. You actually scored something you might actually not toss." She smiled and turned back around.

Lex leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Thank you. You have a very nice taste." Lex leaned back in his chair and waited for Chloe to spin around in her chair.

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess, but you turning around and basically admitting it pretty much took the guess work out." Lex leaned further back and smirked as Chloe's smile got bigger. Nodding in the direction of Lana he shook his head, "Chloe, you're up."

Chloe turned around and smiled at Lana who handed her the present. Chloe looked at it and looked at the handwriting on the little card. Block lettering – clever, she thought. The package was really thin, almost none existent. Ripping the packaging open, she stared at the gift in confusion.

"Well?"

She looked over her shoulder and handed it to Clark. "It's a CD. I don't get it."

"Maybe we should play it." Clark popped the top of the packaging and looked at the block lettering note on the inside cover.

Part 1 – To tempt the reporter in you. Be at the following address on December 23rd for the second part.

Chloe snatched the CD back out of Clark's hand and put it in her purse. "I think I may be better off playing the CD without a whole room listening." Looking at Lex, she was still bewildered.

"Problem?"

"No, but apparently someone is really getting into what I wrote on my card." Chloe picked up her purse and started to follow the throngs of people to the door. She fumbled with her purse as she put her coat on before looking at the few people still hanging out in the Talon.

Seeing Clark involved in the cleaning up of the Talon with Lana, she quietly slipped out the door before getting hit by the bone chilling cold again. Racing to her car, she keyed in and started it, hoping it would warm up soon. She looked at her purse and decided to wait until she got home and started to drive off.

Running up the stairs, she found headphones for the computer and slid the disc in the computer. The whole gift exchange had become a strange game for someone. The disc started and the softest jazz music she had ever listened to started, but the words became more important.

You give your hand to me

And then you say hello

And I can hardly speak

My heart is beating so

And anyone can tell

You think you know me well

Well, you don't know me

No, you don't know the one

Who dreams of you at night

And longs to kiss your lips

And longs to hold you tight

I'm just a friend

That's all I've ever been

Because you don't know me

For I never knew the art of making love

Though my heart aches for with love for you

Afraid and shy, I let my chances go by

A chance you might love me too

You give your hand to me

And then say goodbye

I watch you walk way

Beside the lucky guy

You'll never know

The one who loves you so

Well, you don't know me

Chloe sat on the bed and replayed the song over and again, picturing the people she knew at the school. The voice was incredibly smooth and only broke a few times in the higher parts in the last chorus repeat. It was good, not exceptional. But she gave the man props; she had asked for something unique and the homespun studio cut was definitely out there.

She glanced back at the block lettering in the case and then replayed the song again. "See you in three days," she stated to the CD case.

Merry Christmas –

"Hey, so how did you guys fare last night?" Chloe sat down across from Lana and Clark at lunch.

"I got a Kansas City Chiefs jersey from Matt. I got Christine some gift package, actually Lana picked it out." Clark looked at Lana and wrapped his arm in hers. Chloe smiled slightly at the gesture but wiggled uncomfortably in her seat. She thought about her mystery man and wondered if that would be remotely possible ever, with him or anyone else. Otherwise, spinster reporter wasn't a horrible occupation.

Chloe pulled the CD case out of her bag and looked at it. Clark and Lana sat across from her and eyed her expression. She almost looked curiously happy. Lana couldn't help but giggle and ask, "So did you sleep with that last night. You haven't seemed to put it down since you opened it."

Chloe looked across the table and smirked. "It's just so strange. I can't think of anyone that would care this much to go to this much trouble."

Clark halfway laughed and suggested, "Just watch yourself. One of your old meteor friends are probably out to have a good laugh at your expense. Just take your phone and call one of us or better yet, the police, if something goes terribly wrong."

Chloe rolled her eyes at the statement, "Thanks dad. Anyway, you guys want to hear it. Maybe you could figure it out. I mean the biggest puzzle is who has this much talent to pull this off in Smallville."

The three walked down the hall to the Torch office. Lana broke the silence of the last statement with a snicker, "Then again we are in Smallville. There are lot of things that happen that would never happen if we just all left the city limits." The three laughed as Chloe started the CD player up.

The three sat across the room from each other and listened as the song played. Clark and Lana instantly looked at Chloe and smiled. Someone really liked her. Scratching their heads, they looked at each other and could almost be seen mentally trying to decide who at school or in Smallville would be able to put something like it together.

"I think I've come to the conclusion that this is some person copying a CD and sticking it in a regular case. Still, its intriguing and I'll find out a week from tonight." ZCHloe stopped the CD and pulled it out of the case.

The three walked out of the Torch and down the hall. Turning the corner, Lex could still hear Chloe's laughter hover above the rest of the gibberish in the hallways. Baffled, confused, and willing to wait out the mystery, she was playing along perfectly. Now to make the mystery more interesting.

Chloe returned to her house before her father got home from work. Pulling into the driveway, she noticed a sizable box wrapped in brown paper sitting on the front porch.

She eyed the again block lettering and read the card. Picking up the box, she dropped everything inside the front door and laid the box on the bed in her room. She stared at it hoping that her curiosity wasn't going to land her in the hospital again. Leaning away from the box, she carefully slid the top of the box off and stared at the contents.

She was really confused now. Sitting on her bed was a boring, but carefully wrapped box filled with sand, a glass, and an umbrella. Sitting next to the box, she pulled out the next note and read it.

Glad to see the CD made an impression. Have you guessed? Only three more choices remain.

Chloe read the note again and ran her hands through the sand. It wasn't kid's play sand or sand like at the park. Putting the note back in the box, she shoved it in the corner of her closet and met her dad downstairs.

The next two days were routine with getting things prepared for the holidays. School was finally out and friends seemed to disappear to their routine holiday haunts. Chloe sat in front of the fire she prepared and answered emails while dad was at work.

Opening up the next email, she noticed the address and smiled.

_How's my favorite reporter? Saw your story on the latest takeover. Is there ever going to be a point where you don't think of me as a conniving snake out for the kill? Have a good evening._

_Lex _

Writing him back, she considered the following week. The man's father was in prison, only friends are business men with no personality, and the mansion is lacking warmth of every kind.

_I'm good. My gift exchange person struck again and has me perplexed. But that's what makes it unique. Anyway, are you interested in coming over for dinner Christmas? It won't be a big to do like the Kents but dad has decided that after this past year we needed some quiet time. I asked, and he said you're welcome. Let me know. Dinner's at 6._

_Chloe_

………………

"Chloe, there's something on the porch for you." Gabe left the door open and headed up the stairs as she shot down the stairs. Eyeing another brown box, she grabbed it carefully and ran up stairs. Closing her door, she placed the new box on the bed and ripped the tape off of it.

She pulled the card out and laid it to the side. Holding up the contents of the box, she laughed at the gaudy beads that wrapped through her fingers. She threw them over her head and popped in another new CD. It was simply an instrumental jazz band. She knew this one.

"Ok, this is … Mardi Gras?" She knew what it stood for, but now she wondered if the person was giving her hints about places he had been or who he was. She lay on the bed and pulled the beads off. Rolling them through her fingers, she listened to the CD until dinner.

…………..

Another day, another gift. Chloe went through the same process and popped the top of the box. She realized that if she needed to move her stuff out of the Torch, she had the boxes now.

This box contained a warning. Dry ice. Sticking her hand in the center of the box, she felt something cold. She lifted a snowball out of the box and then felt something harder. Pulling out the object, she looked at the silver sequined ball and scratched her head in total confusion.

Chloe put the sequined ball on her dresser and poured the contents of the box out in the bathtub, hoping it would melt before she needed a shower.

"Hello?" Lana poked her head into the room and looked at the ball on the dresser. "Interesting Christmas ornament. Looks like a 2nd grader made it in scouts."

Chloe came around the corner and looked at Lana's smirk and grabbed the ball from her. "I think it's cute. Anyway, it goes with the sand and umbrella in the glass, and the plastic beads. I've got, if nothing else, an interesting collection of souvenirs going."

Lana fiddled with the rest of the sent objects and looked back at Chloe, "You figure it out yet?"

"Nope, but the rest of today's gift, which was a box of snow, is melting in the bathtub." Coming back and sitting on the floor next to Lana she looked at her small pile of loot. "I think it has something to do with places that either the person has been or wants to go or something. I'm ready for the 23rd to just get here where I know what's going on."

"If you ask me, you're not digging deep enough. You seem to be waiting for the answer to drop into your lap. Come on Chloe, turn on that reporter instinct."

Chloe sat and looked at the things she acquired. Lana was right. There was more to it. "I have to go; I have something I need to check out." Lana followed Chloe out of the house and said bye as Chloe got in her car. She looked at the CD case and headed to the address on the case.

………….

"Sir, she's on her way."

Lex sat at his desk and hung up the phone. She had wondered when she would actually take the initiative and go poke around the address he left for her. She wouldn't find anything there; he had already planned on her looking. Sitting back in his chair, he waited for her to arrive at the address he had given her days earlier to see her reaction.

While waiting for her, he decided to continue the confusion and dropped her an email, hoping she would be relieved to see the familiar name after her wild goose chase.

Lex looked up at the open window on the computer screen and saw the young blond woman reading the note left in the building. Smiling he picked up the phone again, "You can start setting up tomorrow."

……………

Chloe pulled in front of the red brick building at the end of the dead end street. Pulling up her computer, she prayed the Talon's WiFi signal would reach and typed in the address of the building. Hacking had always been a good talent of hers. The building was owned by the city. She was expecting something more substantial than that.

Chloe got out of the car and pushed on the door, fully expecting that it would be bolted shit from the other side. She flung herself on the floor when the door gave way for her. She flipped on the light and looked around. Seeing a note on the one lone chair in the middle of the floor, she picked it up.

You're too early. Try December 23rd at 7.

Chloe shined the light around the rest of the empty building and saw nothing. Disappointed, she picked up the note and walked out of the building. She noticed her computer now blinked for new email.

_I'm sorry to hear about your exchange becoming such a pain. I can take care of it if you need me to. Let me know. Thank you for the invitation for Christmas, but I don't think I'll be able to make it. I have some other plans already in the works, and will be out of town for awhile. I will make it up to you._

_Lex_

Chloe sat and stared at the screen and tried to decipher if she had just been dumped for Christmas over an email. Lex was just her friend; she couldn't have expected him to drop everything and head to her house to hang out with the family. It wasn't him.

Chloe giggled wondering if it was really him actually singing barely audible during the caroling at the Talon before he had been caught and gave her a disgusted look. Nah. Turning the stereo on, she reversed out of the driveway and realized the music sounded similar to the CD. Covering her mouth, she nodded in disbelief. Nah, she told herself.

"One more day," she openly said to herself and pulled away from the building.

……………

The next day passed slower than molasses as Chloe watched the clock creep closer to seven. Her father had a late meeting and wouldn't be home to keep her from going out.

She continued listening to the same two CD's and looking over the items that were laid out in front of her. It couldn't possibly be, but she knew him. He was slippery; he was the perfect person to come up with something this twisted, but the hints were so simple. Foam and sequins, a plastic glass, they weren't his style. Still, she now had her suspicions. And according to the song, he was declaring more than happy holidays to her.

A few hours later she pulled her car in front of the same building and sat in the passenger seat. She had never been afraid before but this killed her. She felt her hands shake from the nervousness. If she drove away now, she might lose the only possible perfect relationship she could have in high school, but if she went in, she could be highly disappointed if it turned out not being who she secretly hoped it was. She gulped and suddenly felt physically sick. I bought the man a pen and he does this. Whatever this is.

Coming up to the door, another note peaked her interest. "Turn on the light," it simply read. She did as it said and waited for something to happen. The room remained dark. She didn't move. She had left the flashlight tonight of all nights.

A lamp on the table next to the door flipped on after a pause and revealed another note. "Pick two," it read.

Pick one what, she thought to herself as music started. It was the voice again, only accompanied by a piano. She couldn't see anything, but she knew the song.

_I'm dreaming tonight of a place that I love_

_Even more than I usually do_

_And although I know it's a long road back_

_I promise you_

_I'll be home for Christmas..._

The lights overhead came on over four different tables, decorated differently but three very familiar. Looking at the one plain table, she looked in the brown box and saw a note and the Christmas place setting.

_Sorry, this wasn't the plan. Business called. Pick another box, and I'll make it up to you. Merry Christmas Chloe. _

_Love, Lex_

_P.S. – the CD is in the player under the table by the door. Thanks for the pen._

Disappointed, she knew what that box was intended for. But Lex was first a business man and second anything else. She reread the note, running her fingers over the handwritten card, more than likely written with her gift to him. Giggling, she realized Lex had finally put his secretive scheming to good use.

She walked and looked at the tables and admired the different trinkets that matched hers at home. She listened to the song end and wondered if Lex was actually signing or if he hired someone. She couldn't wait to have that conversation. She would have the ultimate blackmail material, and he knew it too. Another song came on and she waited with almost childlike anticipation. The more she listened, he really wasn't great. She giggled harder until the words started.

_Maybe it's much too early in the game_

_But I thought I'd ask you just the same_

_What are you doing New Years, New Years Eve?_

Chloe nearly choked on the thought. And then realized what the other choice was for. Finding the same chair that was in the middle of the floor the day before, she sat down and tried to collect herself. She looked at the ceiling and mouthed inaudible words at it, hoping the place was bugged and he was watching. This was unreal. He couldn't be serious.

_Maybe I'm crazy to suppose_

_I'd ever be the one you chose_

_Out of a thousand invitations you receive_

_But in case I stand one little chance_

_Here comes the jackpot question in advance_

_What are you doing New Years Eve? _

Getting over her shock and hyperventilation, she looked at the three tables that were left. So, Christmas was a wash. He was still trying. Lex Luthor liked her, or more. She swallowed at the thought and wondered exactly how much. Focusing, she admired each box and thought about the meaning behind them.

Looking up at the ceiling, she spoke, "I pick this one. This is New York on New Years, isn't it? You hear me Mr. Luthor. But if you let me down…just don't let me down."

She walked out with the note and stopped long enough to retrieve the CD from the player.

……………..

"Honey, what's wrong?" Gabe sat down next to Chloe on the couch and wondered what was going on. They had had a good day. They had continued their long standing tradition of seeing the newest release at the theatre after reading the Christmas story.

Chloe and he had shared some small little gifts but had promised each other that things were going to be simpler this year. The year before had been so complicated, it was meant to be forgotten.

"Nothing, I was just expecting to feel different today."

"Why? We had a good day, and it's not over. We have It's a Wonderful Life to watch tonight after we open the last gifts."

Chloe turned and looked at her dad. It was 8, and dinner was over. There had been no phone call, no email, no text message, nothing. He had at least not lied to her. And honesty for Lex was a grand move in the positive direction. Chloe curled up in her dad's arms and looked at the tree. She had since bought one more gift for Lex. It wasn't a big deal and he didn't even need it, but he had gone to so much trouble she felt obligated. Closing here eyes, she listened to the player change and started to cry.

"Dad, where did you get this?"

"You left it on the CD player. Why? I thought it was good."

"No reason," she whimpered as she cried into her dad's chest. He was a comfort, but not who she wanted to sit in front of the fire with after all.

_Christmas Eve will find me,  
Where the love light gleams.  
I'll be home for Christmas,  
If only in my dreams._

Chloe couldn't take it, and wasn't about to explain it to her dad. "Let's just open the last gift. Here, you go first." She handed Gabe his last gift and waited.

Opening the gift, he beamed at her taste. "Thank you honey, but how did you get the money for this."

"I got a tip for a sale and a little personal loan from someone. I'm glad you like it." Chloe's smile opened up as her dad slipped the new watch on and showed it off.

"Now for my young woman." Gabe handed the small box to her and she opened it. Pulling the small emerald pendant out of the box, she stared at her dad.

"Dad," she said slowly and then saw the tag attached. Turning it over, she expected the price but read the small print. She stared at her father and watched his expression change.

"Go," he nodded. Chloe leapt up to the front door. "Nope," Gabe dropped before she opened the door.

Racing to the back door, she swung it open and saw Lex staring at her. Following his arm along the doorframe, she eyed his hand. "Merry Christmas Chloe," he whispered as he leaned in and kissed her.


End file.
